User blog:SensibleCenobite/Message from desert ninja spider clowns. Class has officially begun.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. This is the first paper I did that got me into online work. Please enjoy! MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. I'm tired of people talking about going to a civil war or nuclear missile prophecies. I got a prophecy, we go and think about life and take things less seriously. We'll breath in and out of our noses and mouths and have a content time. Maybe some dodge ball or volley ball. Afterwords we'll follow up with a comedian and a healthy meal. What do you think? I like the temple a lot and most people I share meditation with seem to enjoy it. I don't always like what religion has to say to me, but medicine is medicine now isn't it. Placebo at a bare minimum works %40 of the time. Laughter and mediation is mandatory for anyone that goes to jail in India I heard. I don't want to take a way freedom of choice, but it sounds like a good idea to do to planet Earth right now. Original Post addressed to all heroes who can’t solve problems by thinking or laughter: Dear stupid hero, We’ve noticed that your use of violence seems to attract more powerful enemies. We recall a certain commissioner telling billionaire playboy ninja that “every time we get armor, they get armor piercing bullets,” and we agree. We’ve seen you fight the same enemies in an endless cycle of corporate profits since the golden age of comics and video games. Contrary to popular belief, not all heroes need violence to solve their problems and tell an intriguing story. Now being a band of psychopathic ninjas, we’re not personally against violence. Sowing terror into the heart of your enemy can have utility as can a show of force. However, you’ve got billions of dollars and SUPER POWERS! How about you work together with your buddies and come up with a solution? Because solutions would bankrupt heroic story telling, the justice system, and criminal organizations. A peaceable planet has slow paced stories , no excessive crime to thwart, and an effective justice system that isn’t bloated with red tape. How many billion dollar arsenals and power suits will be needed before we see you build a tiny home for a needy family or a power suit that is cheap enough to hit the market instead of faces? Personally we’re into teaching people how to fish instead of giving them fish. Maybe you could teach people basic financial intelligence or start an institute to do it for you? Since poverty and crime seem to be correlated, we might have something here. We are the shadow in the night that stinks of baby ducks, soggy asparagus, and failure. “Would you like to honk our horn?” is what you hear as the light fades to dark and the door closes behind you. You awake slowly with a dull ache thudding in your left temple. The piercing sunlight blinds you for what seems like an eternity as the sight of a sandy arroyo surrounded by desert foliage slowly blurs into focus. The sound of a power tool encroaches slowly from behind you. The skin on your neck become engorged with goose flesh as a spinning drill bit whirs away. The whirring stops inches from the back of your head. The sound of a button being pressed down and clicking into place echoes in the arroyo. A cheerful introduction to an audio book written by some famous self help guru starts up. Perhaps you’ll listen? When the only tool you have is a hammer everything else starts looking like a nail, Desert Ninja Spider Clowns End Original Post. If you give someone fire, you can keep them warm for the night. If you set someone on fire, you can keep them warm for a lifetime. Sensible Cenobite. Category:Blog posts